Isabella Riddle
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is Tom Riddle's sister. He choose the path of Dark and she chose the path of Light. Bella is pure light soul. Now with the Cullen's and Wolves it is time to share a secret so it can help the light… Bella/Edward


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is Tom Riddle's sister. He choose the path of Dark and she chose the path of Light. Bella is pure light soul. Now with the Cullen's and Wolves it is time to share a secret so it can help the light…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Bella could feel the darkness of her brother. She knew he was still alive. She hadn't seen him pass through the veil to Heaven or the veil to Hell. Now she was a vampire all of her powers had increased. She could bring a soul back to life, in theory anyway

Bella's phoenix Asia flies into her room with a letter. Bella knowing the family was out hunting and Jacob had taken Renesmee down to the Rez she knew it was safe to open.

_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_We need to talk. I know what family you protect. And I am willing to protect them too. We must talk about all details immediately. Please bring you and I to the plain in-between worlds. It is the safest way to talk. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course Albus Dumbledore wanted her help. She flicked her hand and her hair turned pure-white and her eyes held a silvery colour. The colour of a pure-soul. She leaves a note for the family saying she had gone out for a few things before transporting herself to the plain in-between worlds.

Her Unicorn Aisa trotted up to her.

"Lets get the Headmaster shall we?" Bella asks Aisa

Bella reaches out with her mind it was easy to pick up a mind once you felt it. The essence you could say remains the same throughout life.

"Isabella", Dumbledore says appearing on the plain in-between worlds

"Headmaster", Bella says with a nod, "What can I do for you?"  
>"First who do your family consist off?" Dumbledore asks<p>

"There is…", Bella says saying everyone's name, "And my husband Edward Masen and daughter Renesmee Masen"

"You have a daughter how splendid!" Dumbledore says

"Thank you. Will you come to the point?" Bella asks

"You know your twin brother is not destroyed?" Dumbledore asks

"I know. His presence lingers. Started getting stronger in the last few years", Bella replies

"Yes there have been appearances and signs", Dumbledore says nodding

"Why did you want to know about my family?" Bella asks

"I need your families help and some more", Dumbledore says

"Are these friends alive or dead?" Bella asks

"Both. But there are 3 I want you to bring back from the dead", Dumbledore says

"I am getting the sense that 3 will not be it", Bella says

"You should know", Dumbledore says with a fond smile

"So how can my family help you?" Bella asks

"The Wolves would form a gym class. They are fit and could at sports so I am told", Dumbledore says

"Told and saw by Emily Young. A Muggle-Born witch or by Rachael Black distant cousin to Sirius Black?" Bella asks saying the truth

Dumbledore chuckles, "Yes them and from Muggle-born Witch Angela Weber-Cheney her husband now knows about us. I heard you have been in contact with both and are helping them with their studies"

"I am", Bella replies

"You can age a person can't you?" Dumbledore asks

"You know I can and I can _de_-age them too. Why?" Bella asks silver eyes curious

"I plan to ask you to age and de-age people to help protect the school this year with the Triwizard Tournament. If I am reading the same signs you are your brother will be trying to hit us this year with something. He has other years", Dumbledore says

"I am reading the same signs", Bella says

"Your daughter will be enrolled in Hogwarts this year. I plan to have you as one of the Judges on the panel for this tournament. The others are Professor McGonagall, Madam Maxine, Igor Karkorff, Barty Couch SR, Ludo Bagman, Dolores Umbridge, myself and you", Dumbledore says

"I can see why you need a person like me. But let's keep it between us that I can only tell the truth without hurting myself. And the fact I can pick up lying", Bella replies

"As you wish. Now I have a list of names that I want to come to Hogwarts. You can think on this and let me know. I will also send you a list of what age I want the people to be and what subject to teacher or if they are students", Dumbledore says handing Bella the now complete magical list

"Your adding non-magic subjects?" Bella asks with a glance

"Yes. Now I believe we must leave this plain", Dumbledore says

"You will. But I need to study this list", Bella says

"Thank you for your time Mrs Masen", Dumbledore says as Bella sends him back

"Always a pleasure", Bella says

Bella looks at the list whispering to the spirits. The spirits whisper back with a couple of names. Till the full list was: D = Dead, H = Human, HW Human/Witch/Wizard, V = Vampire, S = Shape-shifter

_Ateara, Quil: S_

_Black, Jacob: S_

_Black, Rachael: HW_

_Black, Sarah: D_

_Braddon, Alice: V_

_Call, Embry: S_

_Cameron, Jared: S_

_Cheney, Ben: H_

_Clearwater, Leah: S_

_Clearwater, Seth: S_

_Cullen, Carlisle: V_

_Cullen, Esme: V_

_Davis, Kim: HW_

_Hale, Rosalie: V_

_Lahote, Paul: S_

_Lovegood, Pandora: D_

_Masen, Edward: V_

_Masen, Elizabeth: D_

_Masen, Renesmee ('11')_

_McCarty, Emmett: V_

_Platt, Damion: D ('11' Esme's son)_

_Potter, James: D_

_Potter, Lily: D_

_Riddle, Isabella: V_

_Uley, Samuel: S_

_Weber, Angela: HW_

_Whitlock, Jasper: V_

_Young, Claire: HW _

_Young, Emily: HW_

Bella could feel this wasn't the complete list it was a start...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) <strong>


End file.
